


Worthwhile

by saaurus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathtub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: His mind kept drifting off, thinking of the person he wanted to see the most at that moment. And no matter how much he tried to set it aside, the yearning feeling of being by Sho’s side would always come back uninvited.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sakuraiba Tanabata! Somehow I always end up writing about an office one way or another. Anyways... Hope you enjoy~

Aiba had not been able to sleep for two nights. A deadline was approaching and each day more his manager insisted on keeping their department in full work capacity. This meant Aiba had to go in and out of meetings, keeping up with pending reports, requesting files and data from other departments while he had to keep his manager updated on what he was doing. 

Work had pilled, but anything regarding their main project was always the priority. Thankfully, Aiba’s coworkers were enough to help somewhat balance the work, but being assigned as the team leader by the manager, Aiba had to fill in many more responsibilities than the rest of them. 

During meetings, he really had to make an effort and focus on what was being discussed to try and not fall asleep, and yet his thoughts wandered off to other places of his mind where he could only think of his boyfriend. In all the busy work and deadlines, he hadn’t had the chance to even arrange to meet Sho that week. It wasn’t much help that Sho worked far and their apartments weren’t exactly next to each other, but it was always nice when they could make time for one another. If only they worked closer or lived together, things would be a lot different, Aiba thought, but he always felt selfish to think this way. After all, they both had their successful professional life to tend to and just leaving that behind was all but an option.

“Aiba!” His manager would snap at him as Aiba stood in the middle of the manager’s office. Aiba had come in to hand in yet another report and had failed to hear anything his manager had ordered next. “Are you even listening anymore?”

“Excuse me, sir…” Aiba apologized trying to remember what his boss had just said.

“Please try to pay attention. I don’t want to see you sleeping at your desk.” The manager warned him, while Aiba assured him it wouldn’t happen.

Even when he still felt out of his senses, Aiba did an extra effort to concentrate on his manager’s orders. His mind kept drifting off, thinking of the person he wanted to see the most at that moment. And no matter how much he tried to set it aside, the yearning feeling of being by Sho’s side would always come back uninvited.

“Aiba, Are you okay? You seem a little off today,” His teammate Ohno would remark, inspecting Aiba’s eye bags with detail. “Have you gotten any sleep lately?”

“I’m fine. I just haven’t had my coffee.” Aiba would reassure him with a smile.

“Neither have you taken your lunch break,” Added another one of his teammates, Matsumoto. “You know, we can cover for you, the manager doesn’t have to know.”

“I can’t. You know we need to finish our proposal before he leaves to meet with the board.” Aiba said although it all sounded like excuses to his teammates. 

Ohno and Matsumoto shared a look before moving along. Meanwhile, Aiba would do as he normally did whenever he felt his sleepiness coming back; he went into the restroom and splashed some water on his face. It would always help to return his vivid features for at least another half an hour, yet in the mirror, he would once again find Sho’s gaze, drawing him back to that same yearning he simply couldn’t shake off.

~

It was past dinner time when he was able to return to his apartment that each week felt less and less like home anymore. He dragged his own weight inside, unsure if taking his weekend off what going to affect his productivity levels instead of helping him rest. But just as he was about to call it a night, he notices the pair of shoes by the entrance, neatly displayed just beside his feet.

It took a while before his mind would take in the thought, but as soon as it hit him, all of his things were dumped on his entrance before he sprinted into his apartment.

He rushed to the bedroom. “Sho?” he called into the room, but everything was dark and there was no response, neither was there any sign of _him_ there. The bed was empty.

“Sho?!” Aiba kept calling across the hallway, frightened by the thought of it being a delusion. His voice almost wavered, only to be surprised when the bathroom door opened to what seemed almost like a mirage of his lover behind the bathroom steams.

Aiba felt his breath being caught, unable to speak a word before his arms were embracing Sho, swearing he wouldn’t let go.

“Masaki… you scared me!” Sho was barely able to say. “Is everything okay?”

“It is now.” Aiba wept silently next to Sho’s ear, closing his eyes and taking in his freshly bathed scent.

Sho did not question the younger’s sudden burst of emotion and returned him the embrace, his hands gliding on Aiba’s back to sooth some of that empowering feeling that made Aiba weak to his sentiments.

“You know I’m wet, right?” Sho felt he had to remind the younger who had refused to move while the fumes of the bathroom had already escaped. “I’m in a towel.”

“I know,” Aiba responded, very conscious of the fact while feeling a little content by that fact.

A few minutes later, Aiba was lying against Sho’s bare chest in the bathtub. Sho’s hand glided playfully down Aiba’s smooth and clean skin. Aiba’s eyes remained closed, finding the comfort he had been missing from the crook of Sho’s neck.

“You shouldn’t tier yourself this way,” Sho’s hand played with Aiba’s own, entwining their fingers and tenderly kissing them one by one. “I hate seeing you like this.”

“They need me,” Aiba said softly. “And I need to do my job.”

“If that’s what your manager tells you, I may have to have a word with him.”

Aiba chuckled. “There is no way I’m letting you anywhere near that office.”

“Why?”

“… Because I probably won’t be able to help myself around you,” Aiba had opened his eyes to observe Sho’s hand playing with his. He waited for a noticeable reaction from Sho, but the latter would always hide his embarrassment. Still, Aiba was fully aware of how much Sho loved his teasing. “I’m glad you came,” Aiba added.

“I’m glad I came too,” Sho responded.

“I thought I wouldn’t even see you for another week. I was terrified,” Sho’s heart sunk with each of Aiba’s words. “I’m happy I was wrong.”

“I had a feeling I needed to come here. Though, for a second I thought you wouldn’t come home.”

“Honestly... me too. I’ve been trapped in that office all week. I don’t think I’ve ever been this out of touch with my personal life before. I haven’t even spoken to Nino in so long. Gosh, I feel so terrible…”

“I’m sure he knows you’re working hard.”

“That won’t stop him from getting pissed at me for not calling him.”

Sho chuckled before planting a kiss on Aiba’s wet hair. “You’re with me now, so he’ll have to wait for his turn.” Sho’s hand trailed down Aiba’s body, dipping in the warm water and resting on Aiba’s hips. Sho felt Aiba’s hip bone, tracing a path to his thighs as Aiba relaxed into his touches. An occasional approving moan would escape Aiba once Sho moved to his inner thigh and a brief moment of hesitation sprout before Sho’s touch found Aiba’s length under the water. 

Aiba’s whole body trembled with the feeling of Sho’s hand working out his tip. His toes curled, his neck stiffen and his hands searched for Sho’s over his body, but the other would immediately stop.

“No, no. Try to stay still,” Sho ordered him and Aiba froze with the huskiness of his voice brushing his ear. Aiba became hesitant to move, allowing Sho to guide their bodies into a comfortable position in the bathtub, gaining more access to Aiba’s body. “You’re responding well,” Sho commented feeling Aiba’s length harden at his touch. “Were you always this sensitive?” He whispered teasingly.

Aiba tried to swallow to not lose control of himself. “...It’s been a long week.”

“You can relax now, I’ll take care of it.” 

Aiba did as he was told and leaned back on Sho’s chest, feeling his bare body and giving way to allow more of the sensations to run through him. Sho found a rhythmic pace as he worked on Aiba, trying to let him experience the pleasure rather than looking for his release. Sho felt every muscle of Aiba’s body contract against his, the younger’s hands gripping tightly to the edges of the tub. Aiba wanted to arch up his hips to find more friction but Sho’s remaining hand would try to keep him in place and sooth his desperate desire. Aiba moaned deeply as Sho made his member come fully to life.

“Does that feel good?” Sho asked, feeling Aiba’s body tremble against his.

“Y-yes...” Was all Aiba could respond. Aiba's head was all over the place, wondering how long it had been since he’d even allowed himself to feel any pleasure at all.

Sho picked up his pace, and Aiba's breath became even more ragged. Sho’s motions were working him up to his climax, making Aiba be driven by his touches and sinking himself deeper in his embrace. A few more strokes and Aiba came under the water with a chocked gasp. Aiba’s body surrendered against Sho's, trying to regain his breath.

“Is that better?” Sho asked Aiba, feeling how heavy his body became.

Aiba nodded, feeling himself let go of all the stress that was once weighing down on him as he assumed a more comfortable position to embrace Sho’s wet body. His puffs of air graced Sho’s neck while he wrapped his arms around him. Aiba traced wet butterfly kisses up his neck, sucking on Sho’s skin and leaving an occasional hickey behind. His path traced up to Sho’s lips when they kissed fervently, Aiba sucking on his lower lip as his hands ran through Sho’s wet hair. In hearing Sho moan approvingly, he knew all his efforts that week had been worthwhile.

  
  
  



End file.
